putinpseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hatsune Miku
Hatsune Miku is a Vocaloid living in Japan in the present day era along with her fellow Vocaloids Rin and Len. Working as a teen idol, Miku captures the hearts of many, including Len, and has a secret past in the Russian era with her previous uploader. After falling in love with and losing Ronald McDonald, her entire life is turned upside down. History In the Russia Era Miku was a Vocaloid originally owned by the assassin Urusei Teppannov,The Voice in My Heart ○ - ミクに　言いたい ボクは踏み出せたのだとね who also worked as a producer in his spare time.A Man of Few Words. PV During this period she sang multiple sad songs on the radio in order to cheer up the children living in Russia,The One Who's Nothing. - 悲しい ロシアでよく聞いた歌 リンと二人楽しみだった☆ her songs listened to by the child-soldiers of the government in particular.The Voice in My Heart. - あの子達も好きだったみたいね One of the songs she made with her uploader, whom she was close with,The Voice in My Heart ○ - 君は機械でも 輝いていたね★ was the song A Man of Few Words..A Man of Few Words. PV Sometime during this, Miku learned about the Russian officer Elena's plot to undermine Putin by propagating the story of Irina and other child soldiers' deaths, learning how she had divided the story between Irina, her comrade, and her dog as data files.The One Who's Nothing. - でもあの子は　分けられたの 「こわすもの」と 「ぬすむもの」と彼... 誰かに「つたえるもの」に Later, Miku was separated from Teppannov and switched to a new uploader in Japan.To You, To Me. - うp主には分からないな 前の持ち主の気持ちはね☆ Despite their separation, Miku at some unspecified point learned the full story of how Teppannov reunited with Elena, his childhood friend, and how she committed suicide soon after making plans to escape with him.The Voice in My Heart ○ Part 1 Now an idol in Japan, Miku became extremely popular as her songs were uploaded onto the internet and she attracted many admirers.Together - メイコより　カイトより 初音ミクよりも　輝いてみせるわ Under her new uploader's care, she produced multiple popular songs, such as "Melt",Let's Dream. - メルトを聴いて　溶けてしまいそう and began singing regularly over the radio as well.If We Meet Again☆ PV She also began attending Junior High and was made to retake the school year twice due to her poor grades.Magic is Heresy - だって　留年（ダブ）りだし! During this, she became the rival of the other Vocaloid Kagamine Rin as her popularity bewitched Rin's crush, Kagamine Len.Together - 初音ミクじゃないわよ ひどい！　暴れてやるわ ワイフ　おやさしいのね！ サラダに　ネギがあるわ Part 2 Later on, Rin began attending Miku's Junior High, to the idol's displeasure, and the two often came at odds.Magic is Heresy - 豚と同じ　中学なんて 馬鹿にしてる！ Despite this, Miku continued to revel in her popularity, greeting swarms of photographers even at school.The Night That Can't Be Seen, The Eyes That Don't Vanish. Booklet Around this time, Miku became interested in America, learning more about the country's history.In the Night That Can't Be Seen. - アメリカの話聞いて　君の事、分かってきた She also met Ronald McDonald;Magic is Heresy PV Sound Effects although initially trying to brush him off,Magic is Heresy - 私はミクよ?　出すもの出して ないなら消えてよ Miku became interested in him and began to understand his true nature as she learned about America.In the Night That Can't Be Seen. - アメリカの話聞いて　君の事、分かってきた It was at this point or earlier that Miku learned some of how Kagamine Rin and Len contained Elena's data files of Irina and her dog, respectively.In the Night That Can't Be Seen. - あの子はもう「ボーカロイド」 「無垢なマシンガン」じゃないわ... 離されて君はレン（いぬ）に 近付いて　たぶらかした... She also fell in love with Ronald, and the two began officially dating as a couple.Not Together - わたしの　今彼は　やさしい（Ｍ） As a result, Miku took up eating french fries and burgers over her typical diet of tsukemen,The Eyes That Don't Vanish. - つけ麺も食べない 私は食べる　今までよりも ポテト　テリヤキバーガー！ and also started changing her style to reflect her new relationship. One day, Miku witnessed Rin being rejected by Len and approached her as she stood humiliated.Not Together PV She awkwardly tried to cheer her up, first by offering her fries,Not Together - かける罵声もないわ ポテト　冷める前に食べな then by making fun of Len,Not Together - わたしの　今彼は　やさしい（Ｍ） 見る目がないのね！ and then by trying to play a word game with her.Not Together - アメフラシ並みにジメジメ メダカ！カボチャ？うー？ チャーハン！ Ultimately, Rin rebuked all of her efforts,Not Together - 不快　早く消えなさいよ！ and Miku presumably left her alone afterward. During their relationship, Miku learned that Ronald was going to disappear after finishing the "normalization" process.In the Night That Can't Be Seen. - 「正常化」終わった頃 君は消えてしまうのね？ Miku also learned about his past with Rin as the "most pure machine gun" and his efforts to get close to and deceive "the dog" Len.In the Night That Can't Be Seen. - 離されて君はレン（いぬ）に 近付いて　たぶらかした... でも分かる　もう遅いわ... 記憶戻しても変わらず At one point, she sang a song for the radio and, during the recording, began crying even as she continued to sing.If We Meet Again☆ PV One Saturday, Miku went with Ronald to the amusement park in Tokyo Dome City for their very first date.In the Night That Can't Be Seen. - 初めて君とデート☆ After a wonderful date, during which they had their photo taken together,To You, To Me. PV the two stayed up late into the night since it was the weekend.In the Night That Can't Be Seen. - 帰さないんだからっ！ 朝までね☆　明日、日曜日さ！ As the time neared that Ronald would disappear, Miku became despondent despite Ronald's continued cheeriness,In the Night That Can't Be Seen. - 泣いたのは二回目よ　何で君は笑えるの？ and she listened to him proclaim his love for her in an increasingly distorted voice.In the Night That Can't Be Seen. - 最後までささやいて　大好きと... By the end, Miku was left alone with just Ronald's clown costume.The Night That Can't Be Seen, The Eyes That Don't Vanish. Booklet Morose and depressed, she bought a bulk of McDonald's food and drugs and went to the water's edge in Koishikawa Korakuen Garden. Taking her hair down,The Eyes that Don't Vanish. PV Miku consumed the food and drugs to remember her beloved,The Eyes That Don't Vanish. - 息をすることも忘れる程 ポテトを食べて思い出すの 君の話す言葉は少なく 私は想像の中なの resolving to quit being an idol.The Eyes That Don't Vanish. - アイドル辞める　つけ麺も食べない For the rest of the night she hallucinated going out to see Ronald again, only to be alone when the dream ended.The Eyes That Don't Vanish. PV Part 3 Miku officially quit being an idol and sang her final recording, "The Last Song," as an ode to Ronald and a promise for herself to live with a strong will.We Met Again, eh?☆ From then on, however,The One Who's Nothing. - 消えたと思ったら 部室に、こもりきりかよ？ she holed herself up in her house and watched TV.The One Who's Nothing. PV That December Miku was visited by Kagamine Len as Kagamine Rin was scheduled to sing a song on television, and the two watched her perform; as they did, Miku got a nosebleed while watching.Assassin! PV Afterwards the depressed Miku, brushing Len off, mused about how happy Rin looked;The One Who's Nothing. - もう、あの子も自由よ 幸せなのよ...きっと she began to mutter cryptically about what she had learned of Rin's past and the story she was meant to convey to the world.The One Who's Nothing. - ロシアの悲しい事件 伝える　為　生まれた Nicknaming the key parts of the story as "the one who destroys," "the one who steals," and "the one who reports",The One Who's Nothing. - でもあの子は　分けられたの 「こわすもの」と 「ぬすむもの」と彼... 誰かに「つたえるもの」に Miku bitterly gave herself the nickname "the one who's nothing" as a reflection of her own emptiness.The One Who's Nothing. - 私は空（から）よ☆ 「なにもないもの」よ★ When Len tried to cheer her up Miku again brushed him off,The One Who's Nothing. eventually demanding he leave.The One Who's Nothing. - それより酒よ！ それしかないの？ ... 早く行きなよ　ね？ Some time after Len left, Miku discovered that a fragment of Ronald existed on a USB drive as a result of an occasion where Rin shot a bullet at him, collecting the USB.To You, To Me. - 君が残したカケラが 今はとても愛おしい ... 豚に撃ち込まれた弾 そこにカケラ...彼がいるはずよ！ Wishing to get to the bottom of everything, Miku decided to leave her house. Soon after, she came across the collapsed Camui in the growing snowfall and took him back to her house.The Other Side of the Mirror＞ PV After stripping him of his outfit and laying him under a sheet, she prepared to work at her laptop with the USB containing a fragment of Ronald.To You, To Me. PV While she worked, she reflected on her old relationships and herself. To You, To Me. - 何も言えぬ君だけど わたしだけに話してくれたね Using a laptop, Miku began researching the truth of Rin's condition and learned that she, having been infected with a virus by Teppannov, would soon be destroyed with her true nature exposed.To You, To Me. - あの子には現実(いま)があるから きっと　すぐに 壊れてしまうわ As she researched, Miku looked into Elena's past and looked through the woman's files.To You, To Me. - あの子達の親の ファイルを調べるよ☆ シャクだけれども... She also learned, in addition to her prior knowledge, that Camui Gackpo's prior programming was of Irina's comrade and that he had been "Kagamine Len," only for Rin's wish to have her dog back to cause Len to be the dog instead.A Place to Chat! - 本当はあのハゲが「鏡音レン」になっていたかもね。 でも選択したのは、あの子のこころ、 見た目はおまけに過ぎないわ。 As she worked, Miku became encouraged to both give Rin a little more time and to meet with Ronald once again by linking everyone together in Rin's interior,To You, To Me. - キテル☆　わたしの時代！ ... 未来☆　変えられるよ finally breaking herself out of her depression.To You, To Me. - あひゃひゃばべ～ Planning to show the story to Len,Don't Interfere, Okay?☆ - 一度消えると決めた、お前にそれを止める ... 見せてあげるよ駄犬 次元並みの速射で☆ Miku cut her hair and put Elena's story on a USB drive,Don't Interfere, Okay?☆ PV as well as making a song to tell Teppannov's side of it.Don't Interfere, Okay?☆ - ねー？あなたの最後の歌はアレじゃないのね☆ Soon after, Miku contacted Len on Skype and questioned him on Rin's and his whereabouts, learning that Len was at the dorm but that Rin was missing, her clothes left behind on the floor. Miku became frustrated, and mused by message that Rin may have already separated inside herself; she told Len she was going to Suidoubashi, and agreed to meet Len there as well as long as he didn't interfere.Who's the Liar? PV Running out of the house, Miku went through the busy streets of the blizzarding Tokyo towards Suidoubashi Station, reflecting on everything that happened so far. Spotting Len ahead of her in a snowy area, she took aim and fired,Don't Interfere, Okay?☆ PV shooting the USB drive into his headphones.The Voice in My Heart. PV Spotting Rin up ahead, she saw the Vocaloid pointing a gun at her own temple and smiling.Don't Interfere, Okay?☆ PV She then fired another USB drive into Rin,A Place to Chat! - 　だからあんたにもUSBを撃った。 also knocking her unconscious.A Place to Chat! PV As Len lay knocked out by the USB, Miku sang the story of Urusei Teppannov while it was being shown to Len, using her memories to imagine what he would say.Puulog☆ - May 26, 2010- これはあくまで、ミクの想像です。「じゃましないでね☆」でミクが語った事ですね。 もちろんPそれぞれのミクの使い方はありますが、多くのPは、ボーカロイドを擬人化し、ボーカロイドという キャラクターを通して歌を歌わせます。でも、今回のミクはそうじゃないです。 Afterwards, Miku dragged Len and Rin back into her house, placing Rin under a sheet while she "slept";A Place to Chat! PV she then waited for Len to awaken before she could explain everything to him. After rudely interrupting the uploader's new video for Illusion Catastrophe,A Place to Chat! PV Miku discussed Rin's situation with Len,A Place to Chat! - 大丈夫じゃないわよ。 でも、少しだけ時間を稼げたと思う。 before moving on to discuss the story she showed him.A Place to Chat! - それよりあんたはどう思った？あの話を。 Before speaking further, Miku had herself and Len speak in a fast stream. In the stream, Miku began explaining cryptically to Len what she had learned about Elena and the data files,A Place to Chat! - だから今の鏡音リンに入ってるものが持つ記憶は すべてあの女が外から見て描いたもの。 そして、、、私がいるここだけで 展開されるあの子の夢、、、前の持ち主の 小さな反抗。。 although admitting during the discussion how little of the information was known for certain.A Place to Chat! - こっちで起こっている事が全て分かる？ そんな都合のいいことないわ。だって私だって 向こう側のことは推測するしか無いんだもの。。 The conversation moved as well onto Len's past as the "dog" data file, Miku explaining how him being in the Kagamine Len model it was partially a result of Rin's wish for her dog.A Place to Chat! - 本当はあのハゲが「鏡音レン」になっていたかもね。 でも選択したのは、あの子のこころ、 見た目はおまけに過ぎないわ。 Once she'd stopped discussing Len, Miku moved on to explaining how the story of Irina, her comrade, and the dog was being propagated everywhere, which had been troubling to some like Teppannov's employers.A Place to Chat! - 世界中にバラまかれ、愛された「世界で一番悲しい子供達と犬のストーリー」、 それはきっと現実に起きた。それが広まって困る人達が居る。 She finished by explaining how viruses had been attached to the data files, only for some to separate from the viruses later,.A Place to Chat! - 　結局、あんた達はウィルスとして再びバラまかれた。 そしてここだけ、私がいるここだけで あんた達はウィルスと別れる事が出来た。 and how Rin had had her memories erased poorly by the uploader.A Place to Chat! - 　そしてあの子は、ここに居る為に うp主に再度自分の記憶を書き換えさせた。 She brushed off Len's horrified realization that he was the cause of Rin's disappearance,A Place to Chat! - こぼれたミルクを嘆いても何にもならないわ。 pointing out that Rin would be destroyed anyway as, with Camui missing, all of their activities were exposed.A Place to Chat! - にかく、あの子はまもなく自滅する。 「伝えるもの」がいなくなって、彼らからすると異常な事が 起きてるってばれたからね。 Moving on, Miku talked with Len a little over Rin's fate and denied the possibility that he could save her; she suggested that the best he could do was give her a final happiness, this being why she shot him with the USB.A Place to Chat! - 少なくとも「あんた」に救う事はできないわね。　ただ、最後の「幸せ」を見せる事は出来るかもしれない。 だからあんたにもUSBを撃った。 Noting that Camui also had one, Miku explained that she would insert a USB into her own headphones to link them all together inside Rin,A Place to Chat! - 　あのハゲにももう取り付けたわ。 あとは私が引き金を引くだけ。 そこで全員が繋がる。 which would also allow her to see Ronald again.A Place to Chat! - （ミク）　趣味悪いけどしょうがないわね。 だってドナルドに会える最後のチャンスだもの☆ When Len protested, Miku encouraged him to go through with this, first by quoting Rin's insult to him and then by pointing out how headstrong he was as a dog.A Place to Chat! - 　霞んだ未来しかあんたには見えないの？ ... 「なにも考えずに走る」 それが、犬じゃないの？ヒトみたいな考え方はやめな After Len had strengthened his resolve to reach his own "happy end" by helping Rin,A Place to Chat! - でもリンの、、リンのハッピーエンドはなんなんだろう。 （ミク）　さあね、、、それは誰にも分からない。 Miku prepared to link them all into Rin's interior, noting they were out of time.A Place to Chat! - なんか、変わったな。あんた。 この世界に来る前、聴いていた「初音ミク」って感じがするよ The two prepared to part ways, Miku talking with Len about how they'd both changed;A Place to Chat! - 人の事も考えられるようになったのね。 あんたも変わったわ。少しだけ、安心した。 bidding him farewell,A Place to Chat! - じゃあがんばってね、レン、さよなら。 Miku smiled and shot her own headphones with the USB to enter Rin's data world interior.A Place to Chat! PV So collapsed onto the table as she "slept" beside Len.With the You I Can't See. PV Part 4 Now inside the data world, Miku wandered through the artificial space until finding the fragment of Ronald.With the You I Can't See. PV Knowing that Teppannov was watching her through Tashiro's camera,With the You I Can't See. - あなたの視線感じているわ 私には分かる　田代いるし！ she told him to listen and watch until the end.With the You I Can't See. - だから最後まで見て！ みたことないもの　魅せてあげるから そのまま　耳を　かっぽじって 聴けよ★ She then turned her attention to the fragment of Ronald, trying to get him to dance with her.With the You I Can't See. - あなたのカケラと踊りましょうYO！ She continued speaking with him, remarking on how they'd changed and reminding him of how he'd been manipulated with countless other Ronalds that existed.With the You I Can't See. - 前とは違う　私と同じ ... あやつられてさ それで満足かな？ ... 君の代わりなんて 沢山いるのに？ As the Ronald barely responded to her conversation, Miku became increasingly frustrated and insistent.With the You I Can't See. Uncertain about the future as she spoke to her reticent beloved, Miku recalled Len's valiant effort for Rin and resolved to also fight,With the You I Can't See. - レンでさえも戦った たとえ未来がみえなくても そしてね わたしはいつまでも　ね★ trying to be encouraging as her words broadcasted over Tashiro's camera.With the You I Can't See. - もういちど うんめいを ふみつけて いくの！ Ultimately, finding Ronald unable to leave with her, Miku resigned to stay behind with him instead,In Your Eyes. - 初音ミクは眠ったまま 何もなかったのか... noting how ironically she and the fragment of Ronald both had the role of "the one who's nothing" in this story of twos.With the You I Can't See. - ふたりの物語 私はなにもないもので これが私の役目で 君も同じだね She then moved herself and the fragment out of Rin's interior while nonetheless staying within the data world.With the You I Can't See. PV On the outside, Miku's body continued "sleeping".In Your Eyes. - 初音ミクは眠ったまま 何もなかったのか... Traits Personality After becoming an idol in Japan, Miku became haughty over her many adoring fans and acted to become popular as a docile teen personality. Always busy because of her schedule as an idol, she was casually dismissive towards all who approached her and directed them to her office rather than speak with them herself.Magic is Heresy - はじめまして　写真はダメ! 事務所に聞いて　暇じゃないの She also, as a Vocaloid, carried out a duty to sing the feelings of other people and make them happy,To You, To Me. - 人の気持ち歌えるよ♪ わたし...ボーカロイドの役目ね☆ ... あの子達に幸せを 与えるのが役目だと performing this role as well when she sang sad songs to entertain the children of Russia.The One Who's Nothing. - 悲しい ロシアでよく聞いた歌 リンと二人楽しみだった☆ She nonetheless acted self-confident and unruffled by anything that happened to her.Magic is Heresy - 豚と同じ　中学なんて 馬鹿にしてる！ ... だって　留年（ダブ）りだし! アイドルなのにね　てへ☆ In reality, Miku's haughty and carefree exterior hid deep-rooted insecurities about herself and sadness from always losing those she cared about,To You, To Me. - as well as a feeling of emptiness in her own role.The One Who's Nothing. - 私は空（から）よ☆ As part of this, Miku was unsatisfied comparing herself to the likes of Rin and Len, who were created by Elena for a specific purpose.The One Who's Nothing. - 「こわすもの」と 「ぬすむもの」と彼... 誰かに「つたえるもの」に ... 「なにもないもの」よ★ As a result of these issues she had a difficult time relating to people, such as being awkward and ineffective in her attempts to comfort Rin.Not Together - 馬鹿ね・・・　かける罵声もないわ Additionally, she was ecstatic upon forming her new relationship with Ronald because of how kind he was to her, not often finding this kindness from others.Not Together - わたしの　今彼は　やさしい（Ｍ） Eventually, after Miku's relationship with Ronald deepened and she then fell into depression at his disappearance, these feelings of insecurity came to a head and left her bitter and lonely.The Eyes That Don't Vanish. Nonetheless, as she deepened her understanding of the events happening around her, Miku threw off her depression and grew tougher in personality,To You, To Me. - できない＞＜　なんて思わない様... ココロ湧かせる希望☆ accepting her circumstances and resolving to be selfish,To You, To Me. - 自分しか見たくないの☆ 他人の事なんて考えないで while at the same time not hesitating as those like Len had hesitated to help Rin and Ronald.Don't Interfere, Okay?☆ - 怠け者の神様を信じているの？ それじゃ遅いの！掴めないどー☆ 奴のケツを引っぱたいて奴隷にする！ As a result, Miku became gruffer and more focused as well as being more considerate of others,A Place to Chat! - 人の事も考えられるようになったのね。 carrying her strong will into the data world.With the You I Can't See. - もういちど うんめいを ふみつけて いくの！ Skills and Abilities Being a Vocaloid diva, Miku was a capable singer and able to become extremely popular in Japan as an idol,The Night That Can't Be Seen, The Eyes That Don't Vanish. Booklet as well as even being popular in Russia prior to her transfer to a new uploader.The Voice in My Heart. - あの子達も好きだったみたいね ボーカロイドというもの As part of this, she knew how to play the role of an idol and appeal to her fans with the right facade. This extended to her fashion sense as she was able to built up a glamorous appearance and allure that bewitched many people, including Ronald McDonald and Len.Magic is Heresy - はじめまして　写真はダメ! 事務所に聞いて　暇じゃないの Miku was also a highly intelligent individual and skilled in conducting research,To You, To Me. - あの子達の親の ファイルを調べるよ☆ while also containing a large amount of information due to her original programming as Teppannov's Vocaloid.The One Who's Nothing. PV Subtitles As part of this, she was able to discover the truth of Rin and Len's past lives,A Place to Chat! as well as Ronald and America's true nature,In the Night That Can't Be Seen. - アメリカの話聞いて　君の事、分かってきた by listening in at the right moments or conscripting the cameraman Tashiro's aid.To You, To Me. - ひざまずけ田代！ 誰よりも物知りの このセカイの頭脳 As a Vocaloid she also had a degree of skill in electronics, whether software or hardware.A Place to Chat! -　だからあんたにもUSBを撃った。 ... あとは私が引き金を引くだけ。 そこで全員が繋がる。 Despite this, Miku was unable to excel in her studies as a result of her stardom and, due to this, had to repeat her school year twice and stay in Junior High despite her high school "age".Magic is Heresy - だって　留年（ダブ）りだし! アイドルなのにね　てへ☆ Her success also did not extend to the stock market, not making nearly as much as Rin.Together! - 初音ミクよりは　株で　儲けますです！！ She additionally, while able to enter inside the data world and link everyone else into it,A Place to Chat! - あとは私が引き金を引くだけ。 そこで全員が繋がる。 had no actual influence in the artificial world compared to Kagamine Rin.A Place to Chat! - 　でも事実を知られた所で何の影響もない 場所だったから、あの子だけ始末するってことのようね。 Appearance Miku was a tall Vocaloid and somewhat buxom, fitting her high-school appearance and desirable nature. She had clear pale skin and teal eyes, as well as teal hair; she typically wore her hair in two long twin tails,Magic is Heresy PV before letting it down and then,The Eyes That Don't Vanish. PV eventually, cutting it short to just past her ears.Don't Interfere, Okay?☆ PV As typical for a Vocaloid, Miku had a black headset attached to her head with pale red lights, into which a USB drive or disk could be inserted to change or update her programming.With the You I Can't See. PV During and off school hours Miku wore her school uniform of a white dress shirt, black blazer, teal tie, black stockings, black high-heeled boots, a silver loop chain belt,Magic is Heresy PV later replaced with a yellow "M" chain belt, and a green plaid pleated skirt.Not Together PV In colder temperatures she wore a big white coat over her uniform with a McDonald's badge on the left of the chest. At some point she also switched the plaid skirt for a plainer teal one.With the You I Can't See. PV For her date with Ronald and for a small time afterwards, Miku wore a costume similar in style to her traditional Vocaloid design. It was a white sleeveless shirt lined in yellow with a red tie and a McDonald's "M" sewn near the top, along with a pink shirt, candy-cane striped tights, black high-heels, and bangle bracelets.In the Night That Can't Be Seen. PV Relationships Ronald McDonald Miku's beloved. Sometime after meeting Ronald, Miku became infatuated with the clown and they started officially dating.Not Together - わたしの　今彼は　やさしい（Ｍ） Over the course of their courtship, Miku fell deeply in love with Ronald and subsequently adopted a love for America and McDonalds.Not Together Initially falling in love with Ronald as a result of his kind exterior and attention which gave her the validation she sought,Not Together - わたしの　今彼は　やさしい（Ｍ） Miku's relationship with the clown deepened as she realized that the two of them were similar in their empty lives.In the Night That Can't Be Seen. - わたし、気持ち分かるわ... アメリカの話聞いて　君の事、分かってきた As part of this she began to understand that, as she was used to sing the feelings of others, he was in similar straits as a tool of his government.With the You I Can't See. - あやつられてさ それで満足かな？ Due to this, she was willing to look past his antagonisms of Rin and Len and loved him anyway,To You, To Me. - カツラ野郎哀れw 撃ち込むだけなんてね！ でも...あなたも同じね＞＜ deciding that they would no longer worry about their past histories together and simply get beyond his being used.With the You I Can't See. - はみだしてみよ？ She also, although perplexed by his tendency to laugh when things weren't funny,In the Night That Can't Be Seen. - 泣いたのは二回目よ　何で君は笑えるの？ came to rely on his brevity.With the You I Can't See. - 笑え！！！ As a consequence of her love, Miku was devastated by Ronald's disappearance and fell into a serious bout of depression and self-loathing.The Eyes that Don't Vanish. She nonetheless never gave up hope of finding Ronald and searched for a way to meet with him again,In the Night That Can't Be Seen. - あきらめない　わたし捜す 君に　またね　逢えるはずよ☆ becoming attached to the USB drive containing just a fragment of him as a result of this.To You, To Me. - 君が残したカケラが 今はとても愛おしい She similarly struggled to respark the earlier relationship she had with Ronald with the fragment and became upset,With the You I Can't See. PV and finally resigned,With the You I Can't See. - 眠っているあなたのココロ 起こして上げる★ when she realized it was to an extent futile.With the You I Can't See. - レンでさえも戦った たとえ未来がみえなくても そしてね わたしはいつまでも　ね★ Kagamine Rin A fellow Vocaloid of Miku's, with whom she shared a caustic relationship. Being far more successful and popular than the Russia-otaku, Miku was at first dismissive of Rin and often teased her in Junior High, finding it laughable that they were in the same school together.Magic is Heresy - 豚と同じ　中学なんて 馬鹿にしてる！ As part of this, she considered the girl good for nothing and continually called her a pig and insulted her when given the chance.The Eyes That Don't Vanish. - 豚みたいくだらないわ　そう Despite this, on seeing Len reject and humiliate Rin she nonetheless tried to comfort the other girl, although not knowing what to say to make her feel better.Not Together - 馬鹿ね・・・　かける罵声もないわ Over time, as well, Miku began to understand Rin's true nature and her past in Russia,The One Who's Nothing. - ロシアの悲しい事件 伝える　為　生まれた growing to believe she was a much stronger person than her in her self-deprecation.The One Who's Nothing. - 豚　だけに背負わせて 人の心配なんて 強い者がすること Later understanding that Rin would destroy herself soon, Miku worked to delay this and give the girl a better ending with Len,A Place to Chat! - でも、少しだけ時間を稼げたと思う。 ... ただ、最後の「幸せ」を見せる事は出来るかもしれない。 だからあんたにもUSBを撃った。 although ultimately more preoccupied with Ronald in the data world. Kagamine Len A fellow Vocaloid of Miku's. Despite Len's crush on her, Miku didn't pay Len any attention romantically and thought that he was an idiot.The One Who's Nothing. - バカ　ここにいちゃダメよ Following her sink into depression after Ronald's death she continued this opinion of Len and thought that he was foolish for trying cheap tactics to cheer her up,The One Who's Nothing. - 犬　知ろうとしないの？ ... それより酒よ！ それしかないの？ believing that he wasn't strong enough or smart enough to understand her worries.The One Who's Nothing. - 豚　だけに背負わせて 人の心配なんて 強い者がすること As she began to learn more about his and Rin's situation than the boy himself knew, she likewise was disgusted with his hesitation and idiocy.Don't Interfere, Okay?☆ - 怠け者の神様を信じているの？ それじゃ遅いの！掴めないどー☆ 奴のケツを引っぱたいて奴隷にする！ Despite this, Miku was nonetheless impressed by Len's tenacity when he was acting within his dog programming,A Place to Chat! - 「なにも考えずに走る」 それが、犬じゃないの？ヒトみたいな考え方はやめな as well as his resolve to fight even if the outcome wasn't always clear for him.With the You I Can't See. - レンでさえも戦った たとえ未来がみえなくても As a result, she was quick to remind him of this reckless nature when he hesitated and,A Place to Chat! - 霞んだ未来しかあんたには見えないの？ そんなことないでしょ。 later, she herself decided to follow his example and never give up, no matter what happened.With the You I Can't See. - そしてね わたしはいつまでも　ね★ Ultimately, Miku thought well of Len in their last meeting and, while holding his hand through a majority of her explanation, parted with him on amicable terms as the two left to find their respective loves.A Place to Chat! - 　あんたも変わったわ。少しだけ、安心した。 じゃあがんばってね、レン、さよなら。 The Uploader Miku's uploader after she moved to Japan. Miku had a poor opinion of her current uploader despite her popularity as an idol, believing that he was "base" and that the tunes he made her produce were bad and irrelevant to the rest of the story.A Place to Chat! - はぁ、、、場面にあってない糞曲乙！ うp主あと100年くらいは底辺ね！ｗ She also mocked him for his incompetence in reprogramming and lack of information in general,A Place to Chat! - 　まぁーうp主は馬鹿だからビビってエンター連打してただけだけどねｗ the man not knowing the feelings of her previous owner Teppannov.To You, To Me. - うp主には分からないな 前の持ち主の気持ちはね☆ Urusei Teppannov Miku's previous uploader when she lived in Russia. Miku served Teppannov well as part of her original programming and the two shared a close relationship,The Voice in My Heart ○ - ミクに　言いたい ボクは踏み出せたのだとね ... 君無しでも大丈夫さ the former shining while under the latter's employ,The Voice in My Heart ○ - 君は機械でも 輝いていたね★ conveying the feelings that the man couldn't express himself,Don't Interfere, Okay?☆ - あなたのココロの声 素直にわたし歌う and singing his songs.A Man of Few Words. PV Despite the terrible things he'd done in Putin's employ Miku didn't judge her old owner for them and understood that his actions were a result of his circumstances, though admitting the political intrigue was unfortunate.A Place To Chat! - 悲しいけど、所詮犬なのよ。でもそれがあちらでは普通なの。 She also perceived him as gentle, particularly in his song making.Don't Interfere, Okay?☆ - ねー☆歌うよ！あなたの言葉を想像して あの頃みたいにやさしくしてあげるよ☆ After being separated from Teppanov, Miku continued to have lingering feelings for him as her former caretaker,Don't Interfere, Okay?☆ - あなたとの決別、わたしは納得してないから eventually counting him among the loved ones she'd lost over her years as a Vocaloid.To You, To Me. - なにも入ってないわたしだって いつも苦しんでいる☆ Taking courage from how she used to live in his employ,A Place to Chat! - 　なんか、変わったな。あんた。 この世界に来る前、聴いていた「初音ミク」って感じがするよ ... 人の事も考えられるようになったのね。 Miku also hoped for Teppanov to see her through to the end and was certain he was watching her meeting with Ronald through Tashiro's recording. In part, her ending with Ronald was thus also to serve as a farewell message to her old owner.With the You I Can't See. - With the You I Can't See. - あなたの視線感じているわ 私には分かる　田代いるし！ どこにいてもあなたが好きよ だから最後まで見て！ Tashiro A man whom Miku makes use of for her research and as a means to convey her own message. Miku was impressed with Tashiro's intellect and wealth of information, expecting that due to his skills as a voyeur he'd be able to learn anything and record anything despite the physical or social obstacles involved.To You, To Me. - ひざまずけ田代！ 誰よりも物知りの このセカイの頭脳 どこでも覗けるはず Due to this, she made use of his voyeurism to learn more info and had him record her inside the data world for Teppannov's sake.With the You I Can't See. PV Despite this, the two never showed any meaningful interactions. Trivia Notes *In January 2010, Miku won second place in a "Favorite Putin-P Series character" poll held on Putin-P's blog. Curiosities *Miku is the only Vocaloid character to make a physical change alongside her costume change. *Miku demonstrates a lot of knowledge that she shouldn't have, such as being able to quote Rin from The Eyes That Don't Vanish.; it's implied in To You, To Me. that the voyeuristic Tashiro is one of her sources of information. Gallery Concept Art= Miku0Concept.jpg|Concept art of Miku's junior high uniform by Shiuka Miku1Concept.jpg|Concept art of Miku's McDonald's outfit Miku2Concept.jpg|Concept art of Miku's McDonald's outfit from the back Miku3Concept.jpg|Concept art of Miku's winter outfit Early Miku.jpg|Concept art of Miku for Magic is Heresy |-| Part 1= Choko_Ageru_2.png|Miku as she appears in I'll Give You Chocolate! |-| Part 2= The_Magic_Heresy.jpg|Miku in Magic is Heresy All Together Part 1.png|Miku with Rin in Not Together Mata_Aetara_1.png|Miku singing in a studio from If We Meet Again☆ In_the_Unseen_Night.png|Miku's McDonald's outfit from In the Night That Can't Be Seen. Kienai_Hitomi_8.png|Miku with her hair down in The Eyes That Don't Vanish. |-| Part 3= ClearMiku.jpg|Miku with Len in Assassin! NothingMiku.jpg|Miku in The One Who's Nothing. IfWeMeetAgain_2.PNG|Miku on the radio in We Met Again, eh?☆ OtherSideoftheMirror_5.PNG|A shot of Miku's feet in The Other Side of the Mirror＞ Kimi_ni_Watashi_ni_1.png|Miku in To You, To Me. Don%27t_Interfere,_Alright.jpg|Miku with short hair in Don't Interfere, Okay?☆ Genkaku_7.png|Miku in Illusion Catastrophe Genkaku_1.png|Miku from A Place to Chat Genkaku_2.png|A doodle of Miku |-| Part 4= Broken_Mirror_2.jpg|A "sleeping" Miku in The Broken Mirror. Miku boxart.jpg|A shot of Miku's box art in Goodbye to You★ Mienai_Kimi_to_1.png|Footage of Miku in With the You I Can't See. EyesPigtailed.jpg|A shot of Miku with her pigtails in In Your Eyes. Short Hair Miku.jpg|A flashback of Miku with her short hair. |-| Bonus= Twisted 1.png|Miku with glasses as depicted in The Twisted Emperor ○ Few words Miku.png|Miku in A Man of Few Words. |-| Albums= Part 2 Miku.jpg|Miku in her studio from the Putin-P Part 2 album booklet References }} Category:Characters Category:Vocaloid Era